Black Mesa Crossbow
.jpg|thumb]] The Black Mesa Crossbow is a long range sniper weapon featured in Half-Life. It is very effective against distant targets, but is difficult to utilize in close quarters or against fast moving opponents due to its very slow reload time and the low velocity of the shot. The primary trigger fires a bolt; the secondary trigger utilizes the scope. Overview In Half-Life, the Crossbow is first acquired by the player during the chapter Apprehension, where it can then be used to kill an Ichthyosaur. After the chapter, it can be reacquired in the chapter Questionable Ethics, after Gordon had been stripped of his weaponry upon capture by HECU Marines. The construction is modeled upon modern composite bows. Its ammo consists of five feathered darts in a magazine. These are fed one at a time into the firing mechanism, which utilizes a high-tension wire to launch the dart; while a scope fixed on top allows the player to zoom in on his or her target. During Apprehension, a scientist refers to the crossbow as a "tranquilizer gun", while an HEV Suit audio clip (not heard in-game, but included in the game's files) identifies the crossbow's ammunition as "neurotoxin-treated crossbow ammunition". Its effects on Ichthyosaurs -- which stop and twitch before dying/losing consciousness upon being struck by several darts—support this. The bolts are instantly lethal to most targets however, including HECU soldiers and Vortigaunts. Apart from the scientist's comment, it is unclear as to whether this neurotoxin is really a non-lethal tranquilizer, but just at such a concentrated dosage to be fatal to human sized targets, or if it is in fact a lethal drug developed presumably for use against Xen creatures by experimenters; nor is it clear whether the neurotoxin has an instantaneous effect or if it is the force of the impact that kills these targets. Because the Crossbow was used only for unique tasks at Black Mesa, such as knocking out Ichthyosaurs (due to its ability to fire under water, uncommon amongst Gordon's arsenal); ammo for it is scarce, and neither soldiers nor security guards are ever seen using one. The only exception is one crossbow that is found in a specimen locker lying next to a dead security guard in the chapter Questionable Ethics. In multiplayer games of Half-Life, the crossbow has a somewhat different functionality: When fired ordinarily, the bolts explode on impact with a small amount of splash damage. When fired while using the scope, the bolts do not explode, and travel to their target instantaneously, just like the Colt Python. Tactics * Crossbow bolts in Half-Life 1 are not affected by gravity. This feature was newly implemented for the Half-Life 2 crossbow. * The crossbow is effective against most enemies, but is best saved for tough, slow moving enemies or those who are unaware. If attacking marines or Vortigaunts, aiming for the head results in a one hit kill, even on the hardest skill levels. In multiplayer, a zoomed shot to the head will instantly kill a fully healed and fully charged player. (100 | 100) * The crossbow is particularly effective against Ichthyosaurs, since it is both powerful and capable of firing underwater. However, when fired underwater the bolt may lift or lower based on if you fire upwards or downwards. (Firing upwards causes the bolt to fly lower than your aim, and firing downwards causes the bolt to fly higher than your aim.) Firing straight ahead is unaffected. * Once targets start to move in any direction except a straight line, using a crossbow becomes a game of chance. Aim in front of the opponent. If the opponent is using one, get into the habit of zigzagging and generally moving in awkward patterns. *Practice using the crossbow at all ranges. Like the .357, it can be very lethal at close range. *It is interesting to note that even though the crossbow is said to kill targets because of its toxin, one shot can destroy a turret, which is inorganic. Trivia *The crossbow is the only weapon that can be used underwater. *During reloading the entire clip is pulled through the gun but the bolt holder doesn't come out of the top and simply dissapears. Gallery Pre-release File:Black Ops oldpromo.jpg|Early promotional image for the Black Ops, with the crossbow. File:Bm31.2.png|Female Black Ops model using the crossbow. File:Bm12.2.png|Early worldmodel. File:Old BM crossbow.jpg|Early viewmodel from Half-Life SDK. File:Crossbow vents beta.jpg|Early in-game screenshot, facing a Houndeye. File:Crossbow Gphoria.jpg|The Crossbow used as placeholder for the Resistance Crossbow on the G-Phoria 2004. Retail File:Crossbow hl1 hud.png|HUD icon. File:Crossbow 1.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Crossbow HL.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Crossbow world HD.jpg|HD worldmodel. File:Crossbow hd.png|HD viewmodel. File:Crossbow ammo.jpg|Ammunition. File:Crossbow ammo hd.jpg|HD ammunition. File:HL BMRF Waterplc.jpg|The crossbow as it is first seen in a cage. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' References Category:Weapons Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Black Ops weapons Category:Crossbows